


Queen Bee

by Not_You



Series: Bee People [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Service Submission, WAFF, everybody loves Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an Avengerkink prompt that I can't actually find anymore, which was for A/B/O dynamics where Omegas are like queen bees, Betas like workers, and Alphas like a mixture of drones and soldiers.  Stark Industries is Omega!Tony's hive, which has never had any Alphas.  Until five of the hottest and most interesting Alphas he's ever seen move in with him.  OT7 ensues.</p><p>(Prompt link, for the record: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5271017/chapters/12162488  Thanks, elyanley. :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Bee

The Alphaless state of Stark Industries has worried the financial and gossip presses for decades, but Tony has just never met any he likes. Betas interest and soothe him, and the pheromone mesh is effortless. He loves to just breathe in their scent as they work, and to oversee everything with no pathetic Alphas pestering him for sex. Not that he doesn't love sex, and have quite a bit of it out in the wider world, but Alphas are so... boring. They never actually seem to be thinking about anything. They just smile and nod and simper and do their best to rub up against him. It's not entirely their fault, the Stark pheromones have always been remarkably strong and pure, but it's not his fault either and he doesn't have to put up with this crap.

The Avengers Initiative changes everything. Of course the world needs a good squad of soldier-Alphas to protect it, and of course any band of Alphas needs an Omega to hold them together and provide a hive. He gets it in writing from SHIELD that he's not expected to go any further than room and board, and then happily starts building them a luxurious nest because god help him, he is an Omega and does at least _like_ them. They're good Alphas, and strong enough to actually keep their heads screwed on around him. Even Steve, who is so fucking irritating and really isn't as impressive, having hung out around Howard and gotten practice in keeping himself together. He had come to Tony after everything and apologized, though. As if they hadn't been whammied by Loki and as if what Tony had said hadn't been remarkably cruel. He had told Steve not to be stupid, and bought him a rainbow of high-quality paints. Really, he should have known then that he was doomed.

Clint had actually come first, despite Tony not really knowing anything about him until it was all over. But he had been so wretched and guilty and so depressed about Phil that Tony had eventually found him having a quiet and devastated cry under the bar and led him back to bed. Neither of them had been of a mind to fuck the pain away, but Tony had pressed his forehead to Clint's and scent-marked him as his Alpha.

"You have a hive," he had murmured, both of them nearly asleep, "you belong to me."

Where Clint goes, Natasha follows, and Tony is shocked at the trusting, childlike way she cuddles up to both of them after he marks her. Neither of them give any trouble about Pepper. After all, any long-time Alphaless Omega will have their favorite Betas, kept close and loved well. Tony orders a bigger bed and Pepper and Natasha sleep twined together like friendly cats.

It's been years since Tony has actually produced the most devastating pheromone of all, the mating factor that makes every Alpha within about 600 yards of him fertile and hungry. He wakes up and smells it all over himself and the bedding, cursing softly. Clint opens glazed eyes and whimpers, rock hard against Tony's thigh. "Tell me right now if I gotta leave, boss." And he's just so fucking cute, all deferential and sincere. Tony really has no choice but to kiss him, sucking on his tongue and taking away what little sense he has left by feeding him still more damned pheromones. Clint groans and ruts against him as Natasha moans softly in her sleep and someone knocks on the door.

"Goddamn you to hell, Nick Fury," Tony mutters. "Jarvis, who's at the door?"

"Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, and Mr. Odinson, sir. In order of proximity."

Tony does his best not to moan. "Tell them to behave and let them in. And that _I_ decide who goes first and nobody else."

"Of course, sir."

"So," Clint murmurs, pupils blown, "who goes first?"

"Bruce, 'cause I wanted to fuck him without the pheromones."

"Fair." He goes back to nuzzling Tony, rubbing against his thigh but delightfully obedient. Natasha gloms onto him from the other side, and Pepper slides out of bed, eyes bright. She stands aside to let the others in, Bruce blushing and rock hard, Steve trembling behind him and Thor mostly calm but about to break down soon. They swarm over the bed, desperate to press themselves against Tony and bathe in his scent, covering him in hungry kisses. It's dreamlike after that, hands and mouths and cocks all worshiping him, sliding over his body and into his mouth to be anointed with more pheromones. They drag slick trails over his body and they each fill him in turn. Bruce first, deep and rough and so desperate after all his time on his own, then Steve, whimpering and gazing down at Tony with big, helpless eyes, so happy to be directed and guided. Thor is glowing with arousal like the rest of them, but hangs back, pressing polite kisses to Natasha's hands and face as Clint slides into Tony and groans deep in his chest, shaking and clinging.

Thor is next while Natasha purrs and kisses everyone, her cock out and leaking. And all the while there's Pepper, flushed and bright eyed, buzzing around keeping everyone hydrated and otherwise comfortable. She brings warm, wet towels and beverages with convenient bendy straws and massages any muscle aches from pounding Tony silly. He can smell her arousal, her own happy worker pheromones as she serves them all, getting grateful pats and soft kisses from the tangle of Alphas on the bed. Groaning with Natasha buried as deep inside him as she can get, Tony feels like he could do this forever. Clint licks at the sole of his foot and Tony squirms, complaining distractedly about how much it tickles. And then Steve has the other foot, and it stops tickling and starts going straight to his cock as they lap up the Omega marking pheromone his soles secrete. Natasha purrs and then bucks, filling him up. He's never actually swarmed before, never had a whole group of Alphas he really trusts. He kisses Natasha and lies there utterly lazy and sated. Pepper gives him ice water and lovingly cleans him. She jumps and shivers when Natasha touches her, then coos and melts back in her embrace as Tony says that she's done a good job taking care of them, and that they don't need anything else.

They make room so Natasha can lay Pepper down beside Tony, and watch as Natasha lazily strokes her, sliding three fingers into her cunt while Tony kisses her and swallows the soft little cry she makes. The others are shy at first, but slowly join in, pressing kisses to whatever part of Pepper is closest. She looks after all of them and works so hard. It's wonderful to have her still like this, helpless to do anything but accept love and praise and pleasure. Tony cradles her in his arms and strokes her hair, feeling that fabled Omega glow at last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Always Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326405) by [Helgatwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb)




End file.
